Bittersweet
by starsinjars
Summary: To Ciel Phantomhive, his birthday will always remain a bitter reminder of what happened that life altering day. But perhaps somebody, or nobody, will be able to show him a sweet side.


Title: Bittersweet

Summary: To Ciel Phantomhive, his birthday will always remain a bitter reminder of what happened that life altering day. But perhaps somebody, or nobody, will be able to show him a sweet side.

A/N: A scene from _La Bleue Rose Diaboulique_, I suppose.

* * *

><p>Roxas was hesitant to enter the Earl's workplace, but after careful consideration he decided to knock on the door. He tapped the wood only once and without a word silently twisted the knob and let himself inside.<p>

The crackling of the fireplace overshadowed his footsteps as he approached the Earl slowly, making sure to take great observance of his surroundings, making sure that the area was secure. He stopped in front of the mahogany desk, taking one last look at the door as a white gloved hand from the hall pulled it closed. It was too late to turn back.

Ciel didn't even acknowledge him come in, too engrossed in his newspaper. He read the paper, checking for any rumors that he may have started without his knowledge. So far his family name hasn't come up at all, but he was still looking at the heading when he heard the door creak open slightly and his eyes haven't moved from their spot.

"So..." Roxas swayed his hips back and forth as he waited for Ciel to look up from his newspaper, twiddling his fingers. He coughed and stared at the intricate pattern that was stitched into the carpet underneath his feet.

"..." Ciel peaked up from the paper to watch Roxas lean back and forth, looking nervous as he tried to avoid eye contact.

The Earl sighed before folding his newspaper, the crinkle causing Roxas to look up from the ground. "What?" He narrowed his eye at the blond, who jumped at his voice.

"I, uh..." Roxas looked at the window outside, looking past the little lord as he watched the snow fall down from the sky. He widened his eyes. "What is _that_?" He asked excitedly, pointing out the window.

"Huh?" Ciel turned around to watch the snow, eye looking bored. "Oh, it's snow."

"Snow, huh?" Roxas moved past the Earl to move closer to the window, face pressing into the window as his breath caught onto the glass, making it foggy. "It's… pretty," He murmured, fogging up the glass even more so. Ciel watched him as he stood up from his seat, tucking the chair in. Roxas turned to watch him leave, and didn't move to stop him.

He was confused when Ciel walked past his chair, and moved across the room to the door. He figured he must have given a blank stare when Ciel gave him a glance from the door.

"Well? Come along then," He spoke softly, and placing his hand on the knob he creaked the door open. He looked both ways before waving his hand, summoning Roxas to step into the hall. The blond quickly exited the room, and stiffened when a hand grasped tightly on his left shoulder.

"Isn't Elizabeth visiting today?" Ciel asked, pulling his body close behind Roxas'. "I believe you remember the way to the garden do you not? Take me there," The young master ordered. Roxas gave a slight nod as he observed the area.

Not sensing anyone's presence, he quickly started to move, the hand on his shoulder loosening slightly as the Nobody moved quickly. He halted at a turn, and removed the hand from his shoulder to his own, bringing Ciel in front of him.

Ciel gasped as Roxas unlocked and opened a window, making a sudden draft enter the mansion. A wind gushed in, blowing out a few candles as Roxas removed his jacket and placed it over Ciel before tossing the Earl outside into the cold.

Ciel landed with a soft thud, a white blanket decorated dashes of greenery softened his fall. He turned to the window he was just thrown out of, about to reprehend Roxas for doing such a thing, when he watched Elizabeth enter the hallway from a nearby room.

"Roxas! You haven't seen Ciel have you?" She asked, placing a party hat on Roxas' head as he took a glance at the window before turning back to the girl in front of her.

"I haven't," He lied smoothly as he removed his hat to bring it for closer observation. "What's the hat for?" He asked, puzzled.

"Oh, you didn't know? It's Ciel's birthday!" Elizabeth beamed, and Ciel groaned before shivering from a sudden jet of wind. Roxas still looked confused before shifting to indifference. "Oh really? Actually, I think I did see him…" He scratched the back of his head. "I saw him in his study, actually. He might still be there," Elizabeth didn't give him another glance as she broke into a mad dash towards Ciel's office, leaving an amused Ciel behind her.

"Thanks," Ciel said before shivering. "Anyway, come outside-" He stepped away from the window to allowed Roxas to jump out when he heard a door open.

He turned to the back doors as he watched Roxas step outside, dressed warmly with a scarf around his neck and matching gloves holding another coat. He quickly closed the doors behind him before he handed Ciel his own coat, gloves and scarf.

He gave a blank stare to the blond, who just smiled. "A bit too late for that, aren't we?" Nevertheless, he took the given clothes and quickly put it on, leaving on Roxas' jacket as another layer.

Roxas' smile grew into a wondrous gaze as he looked up to the sky, snowflakes still falling. He raised his hand, taking a few closer to his face for closer examination.

"It's beautiful," He breathed, his breath forming a puff as Ciel watched the Nobody admire the snow.

"Yeah," He stood alongside the Nobody as the delicate snowflakes continued to fall down to the ground to cover the ground beneath their feet.

"So, uh," Ciel turned his gaze towards Roxas, who was still looking outside to the snow.

"I was told that today was your birthday?"

Ciel's eye darkened significantly, and Roxas shuddered at the malice that was laced in his tone as he replied, "What of it?"

Roxas crumpled the snow underneath his shoes, looking out back to the sky. "I… was curious as to what it was exactly…" Roxas trailed off, still somewhat mesmerized by the falling snow.

But the snow was no longer magical, no longer pure. "What's there to be confused about?" Ciel snapped, "It was the day that I was born, brought into this world by my birth parents."

Roxas turned to the blue haired child, and Ciel addressed his gaze with his single blue eye.

"I hate my birthday."

The snow didn't say a word, complete and utter silence as Roxas absorbed the spoken words, and Ciel struggled to repress the memories of what happen so long ago, but yet not so.

"I'm sorry."

Ciel turned back to Roxas, who in turn was holding out a sky-blue ice pop. It stood out against all the pure white and grey from the sky and ground, as well as navy blue from their own clothing.

"It's sea-salt ice cream. I used to eat it all the time," Roxas handed Ciel the ice cream, who took it gingerly.

"How odd, you're giving me ice cream in this weather? Can't say it's not one of the strangest gifts I've ever received," He tugged on the plastic before Roxas took it from his hands and unwrapped the treat. The blond handed him the ice pop, and Ciel studied it carefully before bringing it to his mouth for a taste. It was salty, yet sweet.

The snow continued to fall without comment as Roxas began to speak, still watching the sky.

"You know, I'm jealous," Roxas confessed, "I know that you have your reasons unknown to me for hating this day, and I respect that. But at least you know that you truly exist, validated and confirmed on this day, a day that was carefully taken note of and is celebrated just for this purpose. There are people here who greatly value your existence, and the fact that you are still alive to bring honor to it is a cause for a grand celebration.

"As for me, I will never have a birthday. Sure, there was a day that I was created, which could be called a birthday, but it will never be celebrated, for it is never a happy occasion when one of us is born. It wasn't kept track of anyway, so I don't even know when it is. I can only think of one other person who might be happy for my existence, but the feeling will always remain unrequited, because he doesn't have them."

"Anyway, happy birthday." Roxas looked up one last time at the falling snowflakes before he turned from his spot, walking away from the Earl as he returned to the mansion.

Ciel watched him take his leave as he continued to flavor the present given to him, the saltiness being washed away by the sweet aftertaste. He was almost done with the treat when he felt a wooly hat was placed over his head.

"In this weather," Sebastian's fingers tucked Ciel's ears underneath the hat, "One should make sure that they are properly dressed."

Ciel shrugged him off. "I'm sure that my current attire is suitable enough," He began to walk back to his manor, tossing the popsicle stick to the side. Before the stick could hit the ground, Sebastian caught it between his fingers.

"Oh? How strange," Sebastian noted as he tucked the stick into his pocket.

"What?" Ciel looked behind him, not stopping as his footprints ruined the blanket of snow.

"I've always seen that Roxas eating one of these before he suddenly stopped. When I inquired him about it the other day, he told me that he was on his last one and was saving it for a special occasion." Sebastian took out the stick. "And this particular one has the word, 'winner' written on it. None of the others in the trash have this written on it."

"… And you know that how?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian just shrugged as he tucked the stick back into his pocket.

"But the strangest occurrence of them all was the fact that you just tossed the stick aside. Since we are in home grounds, you wouldn't want to litter your own property, would you not?"

Ciel didn't answer him as he watched honey blond spikes in the corner of his eye move through the windows in the mansion before being dragged away by lemon blond curls.

"…" Sebastian opened the door and Ciel walked inside, brushing himself off for any excess snow that was attached to his clothes. He spread his arms out as Sebastian removed the outer winter clothing from his body.

"Might as well," Ciel muttered as he removed the popsicle stick from Sebastian's pocket before placing it into his own. He allowed for Sebastian to guide him to the dining hall, where Elizabeth as well as the rest of his waiting staff as well as a confused-masked Roxas for their not so surprise party that his fiancée and staff, excluding Roxas and Sebastian, have been working on all day.

Birthdays will always remain bittersweet, no matter what anybody, or nobody, said.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy birthday, Ciel!


End file.
